A motor is an electromagnetic device which realizes electric energy conversion or transmission according to the law of electromagnetic induction. A main function of the motor is to produce driving torque and acts as a power source for electric appliances or various machinery. However, when a rotor of the motor rotates at a high speed, vibration is generated which may be transmitted to a motor housing via a motor stator, thus resulting in large noise.